Fight me
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: I am a weapons mistress people think I'm weak because of it people think I'm weak, even my own parents I'm not surprised though, I'm not the ninja they wanted me to be, 'Feared by all' instead I'm 'Hated by all'


_**Summary: **_

_**I am a weapons mistress….people think I'm weak because of it…..people think I'm weak, even my own parents…..I'm not surprised though, I'm not the ninja they wanted me to be, 'Feared my all' instead I'm 'Hated my all', I even hate myself because the person I love thinks I'm weak. But what if I beat that person and regain my life?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**By: Ninja Saki**_

_**A/N: Ok, it took me a while to figure out how our little Teny was going to beat all powerful Neji…..so, it took me about a week and I've finally finished it! So please read all and review. If you want to see what the swords look like it's on my profile page.**_

**---------------------------**

She hated her life and she hated her teammates and her sensei. She wanted to just disappear or crawl into a hole and never come out. She opened her eyes and looked at her clock. Noon. She groaned and she kicked off her covers and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet, got her cloths, and went to the back room to change, brush her teeth, and take a shower. Once done, she went downstairs, grabbed a snack and ran out the door, heading to her teams training spot.

_Ok, today is the day you will finally beat Neji. No way is he going to beat me._ she told herself this everyday and she always lost….but today feels different for her. She's going to win and not White eyed freak. She walked through the small opening into the forest and started running toward the meeting place. She stopped once she saw Neji leaning on a tree.

"Your late…..again." he mumbled, still not looking at her. She smirked inward and walked toward him. "Are you ready to train or what?" she nodded. He smirked as he looked up at her. "Don't get your hopes up that your going to beat me…..because you never are……"

"Stop calling me weak." she crossed her arms and looked down at her practice swords. "I didn't say that." he said, getting off of the tree and walking toward her. "You were implying it." she stated glaring at him.

_I wonder why I ever fell him love with him……_ He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. _Now I remember……_ She took out her swords and placed them on random places on the ground. "What are you doing?" he said looking at her confused. She glared at him.

"I'm going to change weapons ever few minutes to see which one is most effective on you." she said setting down her last sword. She picked up her first one, closest to Neji and pointed it at his neck. It was a 5 Foot Wax Wood Staff. "Lets see who's going to win today's round." she put the staff down and got in her stance. He moved a good ways from her and got in his stance, waiting for her to make the first move. She stood there, waiting for him to make the first move too. They stared at each other before both charging at each other. Tenten forced the staff toward Neji's chest, before he jumped up and shot 5 Kunai's at her. She got her staff and twirled it above her head, deflecting all the kunai's.

She threw the staff down and picked up a Black Dragon sword(wooden). She blocked some of Neji's punched, only to be punched in the gut then in the face, blood coming out of some of her nose and mouth. She stumbled but got her composure. She threw the sword at him, him using his _gentle fist _to break through it, only to be kicked in the stomach then in the head. He fell back and looked up at Tenten, him smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" said Tenten, backing up a bit to pick up a Ninja Boken. Neji got up and took out a kunai and shot it at her, activating his bloodline. When the kunai hit Tenten, she was replaced my a log.

He glared at the log and looked around with his Byakugan. She was as far as she could go to at least still see Neji, and far enough for him not to see her. She got out a kunai and shot it at Neji's blind spot. She knew for a long time that the Byakugan had a blind spot. It hit him right where she wanted it. He moaned in pain as he finally saw Tenten as she jumped from tree to tree toward him.

He felt something warm start to cover his back. He looked up at Tenten's smirking face as she looked at Neji fall on all fours. She knew she didn't win yet. She jumped down onto the ground and started to walk over to Neji. She picked up a Ichigo Bankai(not wooden) and pointed it at the kunai, pushing it in further. Neji groaned and fell to the floor. She still knew that she didn't win. She turned around and deflected a Kunai.

She felt a bit of wind behind her before turning around to be flat out punched in the face. She was forced back onto a tree as Neji pined her, holding her my the neck. "Ne-Neji-kun." she spat out blood onto his hand. She smirked as she covered her eye's with her bangs.

She got out a Dragon Twister, it was black, and sent it flying at the real Neji. He jumped down from the tree, before getting half of his shirt cut off and some more blood loss. He fell onto the ground and Tenten started to run at him, picking up a Kendo Bamboo Shinai and pushing it toward Neji, He jumped up again and shot more kunai at her. She jumped in the air, avoiding the flying objects. Neji threw a punch at her as she caught his hand and pushed a kick ad him, and he caught her leg. Neji smirked.

"Come one Teny…..you could do worse." she growled at him and she pushed her sword in-between them, separating them. She threw another Dragon twister, this one silver, at him. He wasn't able to avoid this one and got the rest of his shirt torn off. He landed on the floor and for into his stance at Tenten also landed.

She flushed looking at Neji. Even though his chest was covered with bandages with some blood on them. She got into her stance, pointing her sword out at Neji started to circle her, she did the same. They circle each other, waiting for the other to attack. It been at least a minute and they still haven't attacked each other.

Tenten and Neji moth narrowed there eye's. Tenten pumped chakra into her feet as she started to speed up at Neji. Neji used _Gentle Fist _on her to make her start to back up. She yelped every time he hit her in the stomach. On the last hit she went flying back a good twenty feet. She groaned as she turned over and on all fours, blood dripping out of her mouth.

She wiped it away and growled at Neji, there was a glint in her eye's. Hatred? Anger? Confused? Passion? She struggled to get up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She landed behind Neji and brought a kunai up to the back of his neck. He gasped as he turned around and didn't see anyone but still felt the cold blade on the back of his neck.

No way did she just beat him. Neji Hyuga, The Neji Hyuga….but she did. "You move….you die." she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickling his neck. He made an approving noise. "You finally beat me…..Tenten-chan."

"Bastared." she said to him, putting away the Kunai. He smiled at her as he turned around. "I got to give you props Tenten. You are the first one to beat me." His bloodline was deactivated. She smiled at him. He blushed a little. He was proud of Tenten….she's not weak anymore and in his eye's she never was. He loved her for who she was not what she was. "Tenten-chan. I'm very proud of you….but in my eye's you were never weak…..just…misunderstood." he said crossing his arms. Tenten smile only grew as she hugged him. "Thank you Neji-kun!" she whispered to him. He blushed and hugged her back. "Welcome….Tenten-chan."

_**Should I stop there or keep going?!?!?!**_


End file.
